The Half Blood
by dragonkentrol
Summary: A creature with no memory of a past must survive two races after a tragic incident sends his world into turmoil. Might change to T rating later in story.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE FIRST CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE THAT GOOD. PLEASE READ UP TO, AND INCLUDING, CHAPTER 2 BEFORE MAKING ANY REVIEWS. THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST BOOK SO PLEASE RATE FAIRLY. I HOPE I WILL HAVE SOME FOLLOWERS BECAUSE I PLAN TO MAKE THIS NICE AND LONG. JUST A LITTLE HEADS-UP, ANY INFORMATION LEFT OUT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT THAT WAS PURPOSEFULLY DONE TO MAKE YOU WONDER. THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS AND PLEASE ENJOY. I'D LIKE TO THANK MY ENGLISH TEACHER WHO HELPED ME BY CHECKING IF EVERYTHING WAS ON COURSE. **_

_**THE **_

_**HALF-BLOOD **_

"I can't take it," one of the guards, newly posted to duty, said, "I jump every time I breathe!"

"Quit fretting. There hasn't been a Xeno attack in months," the more experienced guard said. Crackle…been hasn't Xeno…crack…attack months…crackle…there been a Xeno attack. The creature smiled at its small victory as it pressed a button on a small pad making its large slick black hand slowly vanish from view. _This plan will defiantly get me the respect I_ _need_, it thought. _Once this hunt is over the others will notice me for the hunter I am, not as the "filthy blood". Not that it makes a difference, me being rejected by the xenos as well. You're not born under the queen is all I hear. I'm lucky that they still let me live with them. _

"Old guy, check over there," the new post whispered.

"For the last time, don't call me old… what is that?" the older past stared at the trees. Sensing that it was time to go, the creature leapt from its hiding spot, jumping from tree to tree.

Back in its cave, the creature put its plan into action. Grabbing the radio, it played back its earlier recording.

"There been a xeno attack!"

"Don't worry, reinforcements will be there! ETA fifteen minutes!"

_Perfect. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for staying to read more. You may now review as much as you want and all kinds of reviews will be greatly accepted. Xenomorph speech is shown by *. . .*. **

**CHAP:2 **

_When will theses idiots come? _The creature thought. _I've been waiting half an hour. _The sound of helicopters broke the half hunter from his thoughts. Troops started pouring into the complex, only to come face to face with some bewildered solders. The creature seized the moment and leapt into the area, taking out three troops upon landing. The rest were captured by fright as the creature raced toward them. Others started shooting into the night sky only to be sliced by the black beast's steel blades. The air reeked terror as the few soldiers who were not flying through the air, ran into a small metal bunker. Sure that the few quivering inside would not be a problem, the creature began to collect the weapons and helmets of the fallen.

Taking his prizes back to the cave, the creature paused before planting each gun firmly into the ground with the helmets hanging from them. The creature stood and knelt in front of his trophy graveyard. He gave those he had killed a moment of silence. He then stood up and counted the memorial stakes that lay before him. _That looks like an extra thirty to the previous twelve_, He thought. With a sense of pride in one foot and sorrow in the other, the creature walked into his cave. _Let's do a check list shell we. One military radio? Check. One really badly homemade bed? Check. And one weapon wall? Check. Maybe I have time for a little nap. _The creature toppled onto his bed and into deep sleep.

*Wake up my un-born child. Wake up.* a soft gentile voice whispered. The creature just turned onto his side.

*I know you can hear me my sweet.* the voice whispered again.

*Can't you just me sleep some more. It's only been two hours.* the creature replied.

*My beautiful, it's tomorrow evening. You slept more than two hours.* the voice was as gentile as feathers.

*Fine, I'm coming.* the creature strolled over to the hole positioned at the back of his cave. The thick pasted that lined it clung to the creature's skin as he crawled down the many twists and turns till he come into a large passage way riddled with more holes. The creature continued down till he come into massive room with eggs littered everywhere. The creature moved toward the large black form which lay in what would look like a throne.

*Thank you for coming over, it was getting very lonely being here all by myself.* the form began to move and showed itself to be a large xeno queen.

*I knew you weren't going to leave me alone Netra.* the creature spoke sarcastically. *Couldn't have asked one of your workers to keep you company?*

*Don't be like that towards your brothers and sisters. Just because they tease you doesn't mean you can be harsh towards them.* Netra lectured.

"You know as well as me that they do more than tease me. Every time I meet one of them I have to bandage more wounds.* the creature pitied himself.

*I'll get one of the praetorian to step in next time.*

*You know that won't work. He'll probably just join them.*

*Now you know that's not true. A praetorian must display the highest degree of loyalty to me. Come, lie next to me.*

The creature stood from where he was sitting and lay in front of Netra. Resting his head upon her belly, the creature looked up and smiled lovingly at Netra. She smiled back before looking at a drone that had just walked in.

*Yes?* Netra had lost the gentile voice and now spoke with order.

*My queen. I have come to report that egg cluster chamber is now finished and we will be moving the eggs soon.* the drone answered.

*Good, but I fail to remember giving you permission to enter my chamber.* Netra commanded.

*Sorry my queen. It will not happen again.* the drone bowed. As it was leaving, the drone stared, the equivalent a xeno could muster, death at the creature.

*Do not worry about them, them do not see what I see in you.* Netra returned to her gentile voice.

*Looks like I will be going. Good night Netra.* the creature sat up and began walking back to his cave.

*Good night my love.* Netra spoke with honey. It broke her heart to know what her love said was true, the others do despise him.

**And that is how long the rest will. Maybe they will get longer, I'm not sure. Again please review as you see fit.**


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thanks for still staying. But no reviews even with 88 views. A bit disappointing yet the show must go on. Enjoy.

_Chap: 3 _

Mornings were a pain every day. Normally it was because of a night's run in with a warrior, but last night was different him. _A dream shouldn't make a creature like me worry, so why would this one. _The creature thought back to what happened.

**What he dreamt. **

The creature woke up expecting to see the cave's ceiling but instead saw a normal wooden roof in a human house. The creature felt movement next to him and was surprised to see a female human.

"Did you sleep alright John?" she spoke.

_Who was this John she spoke of? _"Of course Sarah." The creature was shocked to hear himself speak.

"I wonder if Lizbeth is awake yet?" the female spoke to him as another human. The creature slowly looked at its hands and got the fright of its life. _I am human! _The creature ripped the sheets off to see if it was true. His legs, arms, feet, all were human.

"You alright John?" there was fear in the females voice.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous for today's meeting. Those scientists kind be real unforgiving." Again the creature spoke without him knowing, but before the creature could get more answers the dream faded away.

**End of dream. **

The creature shook the dream away and got up from its steel mattress. _Last time I'm going to sit so long in the sun._ The creature went out for an early hunt as the xenos wouldn't let him eat from the reserves as he might contaminate the food. The creature sent off a quick thought to let Netra know where he was going. She didn't like it when a xeno goes when she might need work for it. The creature began checking the many snares he had setup throughout the forest. The creature still didn't know where all these hunting tactics came from, only the he used them by pure instinct. The creature returned to his cave carrying two rabbits and a small deer which he added to his own food storage.

*My love, I have a small task for you.* Netra called for the creature's attention.

*I'll be there right now Netra.*

The creature arrived at Netra's chamber and noted that all the eggs had been moved, but that was not of concern at the moment.

*You called for me.* the creature spoke as another drone.

*Yes, I wanted you to try to get to know one of my warriors better, under my watchful eye of course. Her name is Monar. She wanted to get to know you better first and as this is her idea, I suspect she fancies you.*

The creature turned his focus onto the warrior standing before him and studied her. She appeared to be quite strong he noted. He then took in her physical looks: her head had more smooth ridges than a normal warrior, her tail had a one sided blade that could probably cut clean through armor and her most clear feature was the human skull in her fore head that has probably adopted from her human host.

*So are you going to stop gawking and start speaking?* Monar spoke with humor.

*Sorry. Just trying to take in your features.* the creature looked like a nerd meeting a girl for the first time.

*Do I scare you?* she spoke again.

*No not at all. I just like to remember everything about someone I've just met.*

*Then what do you think of me?* her question made the creature go deep into thought.

*I think that I might be in love with you.*

A very load growl came from the queen as she stared down at the creature. Netra quickly thought of what she had just done and acted quickly.

*Monar, why don't you take… take… um.* Netra tried to remember the creature's name but found that he never gave her one.

*Just call me John.* the creature liked the name he had dreamt of and took it as his.

*Monar, take John here and go talk some more in your nest.*

*Ok,* Monar took John excitedly and run with him down the hall.

Netra smashed the ground out if jealousy and told herself that John will be hers.

**Has John earned a love life he enjoys? Find out in the next chapter. **

**Till then please keep up the views and start the reviews.**


	4. Notification

**Hi there, this is just a general notification as I feel that not many of one would realize what is currently going on, (I am guessing as I have had only three reviews out of 189 views.) so let me try to explain: **

**The reason why Netra is jealous is because she believed that John had eyes for her and felt that when a queen loves a xeno, none of the others are to intervene. The problem was that John did not know this. Netra also thought that since the others hated John, he would not mix with them and she could have John all to herself. Also the reason why Netra can be jealous of the warrior is that almost all of Netra's hive mates are not her own. She could not develop eggs and so accepted xenos who either were cast out or had lost their hive. That is also why John was "adopted". The eggs Netra had had been stolen from other hives which she used to infect her hosts she had captured. **

**That does it for explaining. Some of this was to go into a later chapter but if you want me to still write it PM or review your answer. If you want me to post chapters weekly or when I have time also PM or review your answer. If you want me to do these explanations every 4 chapters or so again PM or review your answers. **

**And one last thing, I want to see some more **_**REVIEWS! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_


	5. The trap

**Thanks for staying to read more. I hope the previous chapter cleared some things up. Also try to review some more as I barely know what you think of it. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Chap: 4 **

John raced after Monar as she run through the twists and curves of the pasty tunnels.

*Where are we going?* Monar just giggled her response.

*We're here!* John stopped dead in his tracks. What met before him was not love and kindness but ten xenos of all kinds.

*Wh-what's going on?* John stuttered in shock.

*It appears you fell for our little trap.* Monar laughed menacingly.

*What do you mean.* the other xenos just laughed at his unknowing.

*You honestly thought that any one of us would love a freak like you 'John'. Even you name sounds human.*

*I don't understand.* John watched as Monar started to circle him, take fake bites at him. Much to the joy of the crowd as it grew from ten to twenty.

*We smelt the human in you the minute you arrived.* another laugh rang out from the crowd.

John's shock then turned to pride, *you think you can get away with this, Netra will have all your heads for this.*

*No I won't!* John switched back to shock as Netra rounded the corner. *You destroyed my heart in front of my very face and you did it in broad daylight without a second thought. But there is one thing I will do and that is to say three words: Kill the freak!* her cry sprinted to all within the hive, and all took the command with joy. John turned and run down the narrow passages.

*Netra, stop this nonsense.*

*Do not call me Netra! I am your queen and must be addressed as such! Now run, run you little rodent!*

John burst out the side of the hill, running towards the tree line. Leaping into the trees he thought he would be safe, but a high hiss told him that Netra had sent out the elites and those elites could only be the Rangers **(spitters for those who do not know). **

John leapt through the trees, hoping to lose the elites. He ran constantly, not looking back, hoping that he wouldn't be found. His plan would have worked if he hadn't failed to notice that one small branch. John looked up and saw the trees shooting towards the sky before blackness consumed his vision.

*My queen, we could not find him. His last course was lost to us when we lost sight of him.* a Ranger stood before Netra, giving its mission report.

*I do not want excuses! Send all in the hive to hunt down that abomination!* Netra screeched her order to all that were listening. The night's earth was filled with dark forms as they rushed the surrounding forests.

**How's that for a plot twist. See you next weekend for chapter 5. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
